The Day Off
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul and Maka have the day off, but forecast says it's supposed to rain. With Soul's flirtatious attitude, and Maka's wickedly good looks, something's bound to happen along the way. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**The Day Off**

"Yahhhhhhaa!" Soul stretched out his arms and flexed his muscles, his light tan skin tightened and loosened with his movements as his silvery-white hair shook to and fro at his attempts to wake up. His crimson eyes shot open when he inhaled the sweet sent of blueberry waffles.

"Mmm, what a cool meister!" He hopped out of bed, his red and black checkered boxers were loose around his lengthy and toned body, his chest was somewhat wide and very muscular, his abdomen was tight and in tip top shape, his arms strong and muscular, and his legs were toned with fragments of muscle around them. He was an athlete, not too smart, and was looked up to by everyone, mostly because of his delinquent appearance and cocky attitude. He never showed his true self to strangers or even his friends, she was the only one he trusted. She was the only one able to get him to smile, laugh, and act all lovey-dovey from time to time. He hated blushing, but whenever he looked at her, he couldn't help it. She was his best friend, his partner, and his weakness. She wasn't like other girls, she was different, his opposite. He went into the bathroom and washed himself up, after flushing the toilet and quickly washing his hands he walked into the hallway and went into their small kitchen.

"Morning beautiful!" He wrapped his long arms around her tiny waist. She couldn't help but blush, since Soul had just recently been calling her nicknames and was getting rather close to her.

"Soul! I almost burned my hand."

"Oh, sorry Maka. Let me kiss it." And before she could protest, Soul grabbed her hand, turned it over, and gently pressed his soft lips against her silky skin, giving her the chills.

"Soul." Maka turned away and blushed, letting herself smile lightly.

"Hmm." Soul's crimson eyes met her jade ones. Soul let her hand go and backed away into a chair and sat down at the table, never letting Maka out of his sight. He loved the way she moved around in their kitchen. Her pale skin was in contrast to his and her dirty blond hair was down rather than up in her sweet pigtails. Her bangs slightly covered her face, just like his, but he could still see her jade eyes reflecting all her emotions. Maka was an average height, but Soul was still half a foot taller than her. Her body was thin, but muscular, though not nearly as noticeable as Soul's. Her torso was a medium size now, and her arms are long and graceful, her legs long and toned. Her hips were rather wide, but still in perfect proportion to her small body. She was rather curvy now at twenty-one. She was finally developing more womanly attributes and was confident with her body. Her white tank top was tight to her torso, and Soul wished she would wear a bra, but they had lived together for nine years now, and far closer than friends but not quite in a relationship yet. Soul would just shrugged and looked away whenever she would face him and show off her new body. Her spandex shorts were bright blue and ended just below her backside, which was firm and "cute," as Soul would say from time to time.

"Damn."

"What's wrong Soul? You're out of it today."

"Hu? Oh, don't you feel, I don't know uncomfortable in that around me?"

"Huh?" Maka looked down at her attire.

"No." She shrugged and served Soul his breakfast while she began to peal an orange.

"Itadakimasu!" Soul clapped his hands together and began to dig in.

"Itadakimasu." Maka ripped off a piece of orange and began to eat her meal.

"Don't you get tired of having fruit for breakfast everyday?"

"Nope, keeps me thin and healthy. Unless you want a fat roommate."

"Hu, I don't think that's possible."

"Aren't you sweet." Maka sat down close to Soul and enjoyed his company.

"Hmm, I should say the same about you. What do you want to do today angel?"

"I guess just hang out, it's supposed to rain all day."

"That so? Want to rent a movie? Popcorn? Candy?"

"Sounds good!"

"Great cause I rented _Fifty Shades of Grey_, I bought some popcorn and candy yesterday."

"Hmm seems like you had this planned all along."

"Maybe I did."

Maka giggled, pointing at her partner's face.

"What?" Soul was thoroughly confused.

"You have some waffle on your face. Here, let me get it." Maka grabbed his napkin and wiped his face off and smiled at him, their faces were rather close. Maka felt her face warm up, and Soul's face was obviously flushed. He just kept looking into her eyes. Soul licked his lips as his gaze moved down to Maka's soft pink lips. Maka leaned in and brought herself to sit on his lap, straddling her partner. Soul looked longingly into her eyes, afraid to move and ruin the moment.

"Kiss me."

Soul was startled at the sudden voice of his meister.

"What?"

"If you want." Maka blushed, but refused to move. Just as she was about to move away, he did as he was ordered. He gently pressed his succulent lips against hers, not wanting to hurt her or push her away. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her in close. Maka pulled Soul in close as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm." Soul was surprised when Maka began to lick his lips, he opened his mouth and their tongues danced in his mouth until he regained dominance and pushed her tongue into her mouth, leaning into her as he began to become rougher with his touches. His hands sliding up and down her back while Maka began to entangle her fingers in his hair. They stayed like this for a while, after they finished breakfast Maka took a shower and put one some sweats and a baggy pink shirt in contrast to her gray sweats. Soul patted Maka's head as she walked passed the steamy bathroom. Soul took a quick shower and was in some black pajama pants and a white shirt. He walked into the living room and plopped down next to Maka who had the TV turned on an already had the movie put in, popcorn and candy in hand. There were two root beers that sat across from them on the coffee table. They both scooted in closer, Maka rested her head on his shoulder and Soul wrapped his arm around Maka, bringing her in closer. They watched their movie and were a bit embarrassed at some of the scenes, they were both in their early twenties and much more mature than in their high school years together, but they were still afraid of saying how they felt to one another. Maka looked up at Soul and wanted to confess, until Soul opened his mouth first.

"I love you." Soul blushed after saying it so up front and unashamed.

"And I love you." Maka rested her head on his chest, pressing her lips against his shirt. Soul rested his chin on her head and kissed her dirty blond hair, smiling at how he loved the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"I wish Stein would give us the day off more often."

"Ya, but tomorrow we have to report back and get going on another mission."

"Yep, being a death scythe sure is trouble some. But it's worth it if I get to stay partners with you."

"Hehe, you mean it?"

"I do." Soul leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss, ignoring the movie. Soul picked Maka up and carried her to his room, closing the door behind him. _What a perfect day off. _They thought to themselves as passion filled the room.


End file.
